Benutzer Diskussion:StephenMS
Du hast Post 24.08.15 LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 19:28, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Anfrage Dein Post vom 3. März 2014 Hi Ayla, was hälst du von einem Artikel zum Dracorex hogwartsia („Drachenkönig von Hogwarts“)? Ich denke, wenn schon jemand eine Dinosaurierart nach Hogwarts benennt, dann könnte die hier auch einen Artikel haben. Aber von wo solte man den verlinken oder wo kategorisieren? Was hälst du davon? Den Artikel würde ich dann schon schreiben. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 14:33, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hi Stephen Die beiden Links finde ich ok Wikipedia Dracorex und urzeit info Dracorex. Kategorisieren würde ich unter Kategorie Referenzen auf Harry Potter. Machst du den Drachen-Artikel?? Diese Anfrage steht bei mir noch so rum und du wolltest es machen??... Den Post-Hinweis habe ich gelöscht..;-) LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:18, 17. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Drei Hallo, bist du dir mit der "drei" absolut sicher? Ich meine, es ist eine Substantivierung, da das echte Substantiv fehlt. Also "Die drei Personen sind weggerannt" vs. "Die Drei sind weggerannt." oder "Ich war als nächster Kunde dran." vs. "Ich war als Nächster dran." Gruß Karsten 'DJ Doena' 16:00, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :laut hier hat Stephen recht :-) --Ayla 17:29, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) Habe den Duden Ausgabe 2005 vor mir: Beispiel für Kleinschreibung: "Die drei sagen, dass ..." Zur Großschreibung: "Groß schreibt man das Substantiv: Die Zahl Drei, eine Drei würfeln, Sie hat eine Drei geschrieben." So ähnlich hatte ich es vor längerer Zeit auf Wiktionary gelesen. Dort ist dies allerdings nicht mehr aufgeführt. Grüße --StephenMS 19:42, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) Weiterleitung Weiterleitung nach Müll erstellen: #redirect Müll oder #REDIRECT Müll Da du bei deiner letzten Weiterleitung MÜLL anstatt Müll geschrieben hast und anstatt des Rautezeichens einen Doppelpunkt, hat sie nicht funktioniert. --Selkie Lefay 22:09, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Deine Vandalismus-Meldung Hallo StephenMS, ich habe deine Meldung auf der Diskussionsseite von Avatar im Zentralwiki gesehen. Natürlich ist Avatar jemand, der in solchen Fällen helfen kann, aber da er sehr viele andere Dinge zu tun hat, ist er häufig nicht schnell genug erreichbar. Du kannst dich bei so etwas auch an die VSTF wenden, da findet man normalerweise sehr schnell jemanden, der hilft. Nachteil ist, dass dort vermutlich niemand deutsch spricht. Eine generelle Bitte: Gib unbedingt mehr Informationen an, zumindest den Accountnamen des Vandalen und einen Link zum Wiki. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 16:58, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Italienischer Link auf Salazar Slytherin Hi, Stephen! Tut mir leid, aber die italienischen Interwiki-Links gehen zum Harry-Potter-Lexikon und funktionieren hier daher nicht. [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 21:52, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Das ist interessant. So etwas habe ich noch nie gehört. Bisher bekam ich immer zur Antwort, dass dies nur zwischen zwei, aber nicht zwischen drei Wikis möglich ist. Wenn das funktioniert und Du erfährst, wie es geht, würdest Du mich informieren? Es würde mich sehr interessieren. [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 22:05, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Also, ich habe mal folgendes gelesen, allerdings im englischen Community Wiki. Allerdings war auch Mira84 vom Staff involviert, der ja sowohl im deutschen als auch im englischen Community Wiki tätig ist. :Interwiki-Links werden nur zwischen einem deutschen und - in diesem Falle - einem italienischen Wiki angelegt. Es können nicht zwei oder mehrere deutsche Wikis mit ein und demselben italienischen Wiki verknüpft werden, zumindest wollen sie das nicht wegen befürchteter Probleme mit dem Server. :Wenn ihr jetzt eine Interwiki-Verbindung beantragt, dann prüfen die, ob nicht schon eine besteht. Besteht diese, wird der Antrag abgelehnt. :Dieses italienische Harry Potter Wiki ist bereits mt dem Harry-Potter-Lexikon verlinkt. Von daher war ich über Deine frühere Antwort ohnehin überrascht, bin es aber nicht über die Antwort, die Du erhalten hast. :Aber Du kannst natürlich noch einmal nachfragen, wenn Du möchtest. :[[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 07:24, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Wasserschäden Ich falle mal wieder die nächsten Wochen aus. Bei uns war ein Unwetter mit 160 L/M2 und unser Dach ist übergelaufen. Ich hab zur Zeit 5 Trockengeräte in der Wohnung laufen und wohne deshalb aushäusig. Die Trocknungsfirma geht von 2 - 4 Wochen Trocknungszeit aus. Das wird wahrscheinlich eher Richtung 2 Wochen, da ich die Geräte durchlaufen lassen kann, aber wer weiß das schon. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 12:59, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) bitte mal lesen Diskussion:Celestina_Warbeck, bitte mal nachlesen und deine Meinung dazu danke LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 19:07, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bilder benutzen. Dürfte ich bitte die Bilder von dieser Seite benutzen für meine Webseite. Meine Seite ist eine Schule namens Hogwarts. Ihr ist mal der Link : hogwartszauberschule.de.to. Gruß Harry Peverells uuuuuund wech is er *grins*. Das konnte ich mir jetzt nicht verkneifen.------- Wie sieht die Wohnung aus, alles wieder klar? Netz wieder da?? LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:07, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) keine Rechte Ich kann keine Wiki bearbeiten oder herstellen. Könnt ihr mich bitte als Admin oder sowas machen? Gruß Harry Peverells ich will aber einpaar ändern aber das geht nicht mit keinen rechten. Kommt darauf an, was Du ändern willst. Außerdem solltest Du in jedem Wiki, wo Du was ändern willst, mit den dortigen Admins darüber sprechen. 19:33, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wieso hast du meine Veränderung von Wunder-Hexe gelöscht. Schreib mir bitte, was dir daran nicht gefallen hat. Danke! :) Ginny-Hermine Quelle für Zuckermäuse Hallo, StephenMS! Ich habe das zufällig gelesen, dass Du eine Quelle für die Quiekenden Zuckermäuse haben möchtest. Nun ja, das stand im Buch Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix: Den Lehrern war es natürlich durch den Ausbildungserlass Nummer sechsundzwanzig verboten, das Interview zu erwähnen, dennoch fanden sie Möglichkeiten, ihrer Meinung dazu Ausdruck zu verleihen. Professor Sprout erkannte Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte zu, als Harry ihr eine Gießkanne reichte; ein strahlender Professor Flitwick drückte ihm am Ende von Zauberkunst eine Schachtel '''quiekender Zuckermäuse' in die Hand, machte »Schhh!« und eilte davon; und Professor Trelawney brach in Wahrsagen in hysterisches Schluchzen aus und verkündete der perplexen Klasse und der sehr missbilligend dreinblickenden Umbridge, dass Harry nun doch keines vorzeitigen Todes sterben würde, sondern bis ins hohe Alter leben, Zaubereiminister werden und zwölf Kinder haben würde.'' Viellleicht ist das ja hilfreich! [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 19:29, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC) neuer Artikel Ginny-Hermine möchte einen neuen Artikel erstellen: Artikelname: Beschimpfungen Inhalt: -Schlammblut -minderwertiges Schlammblut -wertloses Halbblut -Blutsverräter -Muggelnarr -Sie/Du Nichtsnutz von Squib! "muggelstämmig" ist 1997/1998 ein besonders rassistisch-beleidigender Ausdruck. "muggelverrückt" ist ebenfalls ein beleidigender Ausdruck. Was häst du davon? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 05:53, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Wo wurde das denn vorgeschlagen? In die Tonne mit dem Vorschlag. Wir machen auch keinen Artikel Zimmer, in dem wir jedes im Buch vorkommende Zimmer aufführen, Strassen, in dem wir jede in dem Buch vorkommene Strasse benennen oder Häuser, in dem ... du rätst es sicher ... Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 10:42, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) HI :sollen wir die Vorschläge jetzt in die entsprechenden Artikel Liste anderer Namen für bekannte Charaktere und Wortspiele, Parolen und Sprüche (siehe Diskuseiten) in die entsprechenden Artikel eintragen, oder die Artikel vom Mist befreien?LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 05:53, 12. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Bereinigen! Einmalige Versprecher oder Verwechselungen sind keine Namen und einmal verwendete Formulierungen sind weder Parolen noch Sprüche. Das sollte jeweils in die Tonne. Wenn jemand Sticker verteilt und Zig Schüler einen Sticker "Potter stinks" tragen, dann ist das eine Parole. Wenn jemand einmal an die Wand schreibt "Der Erbe ist zurück ...", dann ist das keine Parole, kein Wortspiel und kein Spruch. Also muss sowas raus aus dem Artikel. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 06:54, 12. Mai 2015 (UTC) War deine Anregung zum Artikel Spekulationen und ihre Auflösung jetzt für den gesamten Artikel angedacht, oder nur die Spekulationen über Slytherins Medaillon ? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:45, 18. Mai 2015 (UTC) Würdest du dir bitte mal den neuesten "Beitrag" von Ginny Hermine auf meiner Diskuseite anschauen? Eine Seite für die Haustiere..... danke LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 12:25, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) :neuester Vorschlag: Kat für !?Auszeichnung?! LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:07, 27. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hilfe für Kategorie Die Quidditch-Mannschaften stehen (fast ) alle in der Kat -Kategorie: Sport und Spiele- und -Kategorie: Quidditch- und -Kategorie: Mannschaft-. Ich hätte da gern aufgeräumt. Spricht etwas dagegen (ich habe es gestern schon mal angefangen) die Mannschaften nur unter der Kat "Quidditch Mannschaften" die Person nur unter " Person (Quidditch)" einzusortieren, ansonsten steht ja alles doppelt und dreifach da. Was meinst Du? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:16, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Hääähhh ???bin dagegen??? s. deine Antwort auf meiner Seite. Ich hoffe, es ist nur Hitze!, sonst müsste ich mir Sorgen machen *lach*....ich werde es also umsortieren.... LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:59, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Links nach Pottermore Mit der Neugestaltung der Seite Pottermore, stimmen all unsere Links nicht mehr, weil es die entsprechenden Seiten nicht mehr gibt. Was wollen wir tun? LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:29, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC)